Let me love you
by MoukoToradoshi1986
Summary: He won't let anyone get close to him and thats a problem for Kagome...SK pairing
1. Default Chapter

Let me Love you...

She didn't know when it happened, how or why.

I mean one minute she hates him and the next she finds herself in love with him.

Yep. That's right I'm in love with Sesshomaru... I know, I know, it's crazy right it? To be in love with someone who has tried to kill you many many times before. I blame it on him though...he's the one who decided he was going to kidnapp me! o.O;

I have been here for a month and a half and in that time I have seen his many sides. There's anger, there's annoyence and irritation which I am best at .O giggles and then there's a soft side, he doesn't show it very often but it's there. He has been nice to me a few times and Rin as well but then agian she _is_ practicly his daughter.

When his soft side comes out, those beautiful Golden eyes of his are even more beautiful then before. But there's one problem. He won't let anyone get close to him and yes I have tried but when I do try he puts his mask up of indifference and turns into the normal ice prince... I wish I could make him see, see that I love him but I don't know how I'm going to do that if I can't even get close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

In the bedroom in a huge castle of the west, a young woman tossed and turned fitfully in an effort to get comfortable but unfortunately she wasen't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

Throwing the covers off of her and sitting up she grumbled," All I want to do is sleep! But noooo I can't! Kami this is getting old! "

Finally she decided to much was on her mind tonight and got up, wraping her midnight blue robe over her metallic blue sleeping ukata and made her way down to the garden. As she was about to pass the room of a certain Taiyouki the door shot open, startling her.

"Geez Sesshomaru! You scared me half to death doin that!" she screeched at him.

"Keep your voice, Wench!" HE hissed.

"Hmpf! Fine, I'm gunna go now." and with that said she turned to continue on her way...or at least she tried to, "And where do you think you are going?" he asked grabing a hold of her arm.

She sighed, looked at his hand gripping her arm and then looked at him, raising one fine eyebrow. "If you must know, I couldn't sleep because...I...I have a lot on my mind," she was stairing the floor right by then," and so I though I woud go down the garden"

He knew she was hiding something from him but he didn't have a clue as to what it could be, but he let it go...

It was a good thing he didn't know what exactly was on her mind, she thought with relief that he didn't push it and instead just released her.

"Very well then" he said turn back into his chambers.

She stood there a minute longer, thinking _'if only you knew, if only you would let me close enough to show you' _shaking her head and sighing she finally left to her destination.


	3. Chapter 3

She would never get over how utterly gorgeous the garden is. Flowers as far as thee eye could see and of all different types..too many to name at that. It would always leave her breathless with it's beauty, just like he does...

She walked out of the castle and along the path that she knew would lead her to a fountain and a bench she would sit on. The slight pitter patter of her feet was the only thing that could be heard on this night.

Sitting down she sighed agian for the umpteenth time tonight and started thinking. _'Why can't he just let me a little closer to him. I just want the chance to show him my love for him but I can't when all he can do is push me away with his forced coldness' _Outloud she said "Why won't you just let me show you Sesshomaru?". A tear trickled down her right cheek but this time she didn't bother to wipe away becuase she knew there would be more.

Little she know she had an audience... After she left he had followed her, making sure to keep his aura conceld. He wished to know what it was she was thinking about and needless to say she was shocked to find that he was the object of her thoughts. Golden eyes soften as she began to weep quietly _'Why does she cry over me? I am not worth her tears' _Lately he had found himself thinking about Kagome and it seemed that no matter what he did, she was always in his thoughts, he scoffed to himself as he continued to think _'The one thing I swore never to do, I've done...,' _as much as he loathed to admitt it to himself, _' I have fallen for this girl, this Kagome. But she could never love someone like me' _ Shaking his head he started to leave, having had enough for tonight, he stopped suddenly. _' Is she...singing?' _ Sure enough... she was, so decided to stay and listen.

She took a shuddering breath and half heartedly wiped the tears from her face. _' I have the perfect song for this'_ and with that she started to sing...

Sometimes I close my eyes

And imagine you with me

Chasing passion into the night

All tangled in a dream.

_' Is...is she? no why would she'_

Oh if you could see my heart

The way I feel inside

You would know just how far

I'm willing to go to get to you

There is nothing I won't do.

His eyebrows furrowed as he consentrated on her voice and the words

Let me show you what its like to lose control

Free the desire in your soul

Oh let me love you.

Let me take you to a place like nowhere else

Show you the things you never felt

Oh let me love you.

His widened at the thought of being showed all those things but still listened and payed close attentionas she continued to sing

Ooh I want to taste your kiss

Be the reason for your smile

Touch the magic on your skin

Be the one that drives you wild.

Oh if you could read my mind

You'd know you're everything I need

You'd see yourself through my eyes

Then you'd understand what I'm going through

Just how much I want you.

_'I guess I was wrong to think she couldn't ever love me'_

Let me show you what its like to lose control

Free the desire in your soul

Oh let me love you.

Let me take you to a place like nowhere else

Show you the things you never felt

Oh let me love you.

_'I shall let her...I will stop push her away'_

Let me love you.

Let me love you!

Let me love you.

Let me love you.

Kagome finished her song and sighed " Just let me love you Sesshomaru..."


	4. Chapter 4

As rustle of the tree a few feet from her made her turn sharply, eyes widdening at the sight of the demon lord standing there stairing at her. "Sess...Sesshomaru!" she gasped _'Oh god how long has he been there!'_

She stood up as he started walking towards her and she looked into his eyes and gasped agian seeing torrid of different emotions shining, one emotion stood out from the rest of them and she felt like she couldn't breath...becuase in those normally cold and hard eyes was the one thing she want to most from him...Love.

When he finally reached her they had about 3 inches between them. He brought his hand up to cup her face and felt a warmth shoot through his entire being as she leaned into his hand, her eyes shining, her tounge darting out to lick her now dry lips. He close the distance between them and whispered agiasnt her lips, " Show me...", and with that sealed his lip over hers.

She felt his other arm sliding around her waist to hold her up and she was thankful for that because she didn't think she could stand on her own.

He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she willing parted without hesitation. He was pleased by this and wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He pressed her closer to him and molded into him as if she belonged there.

Finally they broke apart, gasping for air but he didn't stop there he just trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, elicting a gasping moan from her, "Sesshou..", He looked at her, her eyes was glazed over in passion.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away, I was so afraid to let anyone in that I...I" She cut him off with another kiss. " It's okay, I would have waited for as long as it took. But now that I finally have to chance... I love you Sesshomaru."

He felt a smile split his lips, " I love you too Kagome...", that being said he kissed her agian and then swept her up bridel style and as he carried her back into his humble abode, he asked her the question that was burning to be said "Will you be my Mate Kagome?", she smiled at him, "Took you long enough to ask! But yes I will be your mate, my love", he kissed her agian and head to his bed chambers taking her with him becuase he didn't want to wait any longer in making her his Mate.

And so for the rest of the night and into the wee morning hours only the moans, grunts and growls of both pleasure and love could be heard through out the castle.


End file.
